Partial support is requested for the 12th Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Pineal Cell Biology to be held January 29 - February 3, 2012 at Hotel Galvez in Galveston, Texas. The major objectives and long- term goals of the 2012 GRC will be to increase our understanding of the molecular networks and biochemical pathways linking the pineal gland and its hormone melatonin with the circadian clock timing system, sleep/wake processing and metabolism. Subtitled: Links to clocks, sleep and metabolism, the 2012 GRC will focus on the very recent advances in understanding the underlying mechanisms and networks linking these functions as well as the interaction between metabolic disorders, sleep and circadian disturbances in health and disease. The role of the pineal gland and melatonin, in these interactions will be specifically addressed. Recent research has demonstrated clear links between circadian clocks and metabolism, between sleep deprivation and metabolic disorders and between circadian rhythms, light and sleep. The specific aims of the GRC are to: 1) Provide a forum for communication of recent research advances linking circadian rhythms, melatonin, sleep and metabolism, thus leading to identification of key opportunities for future study, 2) Stimulate interaction among the researchers trained in these different disciplines, so as to promote understanding of the potential for interdisciplinary and collaborative research, 3) Promote research collaboration by bringing together scientists from different research areas and countries, with different levels of training, including groups typicaly underrepresented in science and 4) Promote translational research by bringing together investigators studying human subjects with those investigating other species. The GRC will achieve these aims by providing a unique and timely opportunity for researchers from these diverse areas to meet, debate and discuss. To date no conference has been dedicated entirely to this newly emerging supra- disciplinary field of metabolism, sleep and circadian rhythms. Topics for discussion will range from genes to behavior and will cover areas from basic science to translational research using different model systems. Bringing together world leading experts from these related fields, from academia, government and industry, will allow a unique cross-fertilization of ideas, "out-of-the box" thinking and new research networking opportunities for attendees. The GRC format of lecture sessions in the morning and evening, with ample time for discussion is perfect to promote these scientific interactions. There will also be opportunities fo junior scientists and graduate students to present their work in poster format and exchange ideas with leaders in the field. The benefits for the attendees and for this emerging supra-disciplinary field will be far-reaching. Metabolic disorders (metabolic syndrome, diabetes, obesity), sleep restriction and circadian rhythm disorders (e.g. shift work sleep disorder) are increasing in today's society thus it is crucial that new knowledge of the processes linking these functions is generated which will ultimately benefit the nation's health and economy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Recent research has demonstrated interactions between the circadian timing system, pineal melatonin, sleep and metabolism. The Conference objective is to bring together for the first time, world leading scientists in these different disciplines to discuss new developments, to increase the level of interaction and cross-fertilization between the disciplines and thus promote collaboration and translational research. Increased understanding of the underlying biological mechanisms and interactions between these processes will ultimately provide novel treatment strategies for circadian rhythm sleep disorders and metabolic disease (such as diabetes, shift work disorder). Disclaimer: Please note that the following critiques were prepared by the reviewers prior to the Study Section meeting and are provided in an essentially unedited form. While there is opportunity for the reviewers to update or revise their written evaluation, based upon the group's discussion, there is no guarantee that individual critiques have been updated subsequent to the discussion at the meeting. Therefore, the critiques may not fully reflect the final opinions of th individual reviewers at the close of group discussion or the final majority opinion of the group. Thus the Resume and Summary of Discussion is the final word on what the reviewers actually considered critical at the meeting.